


洛城迷情（From Los Angeles with Love）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 异曲·Alternative Universe [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 风可熄灭蜡烛，却也能点燃火焰。





	1. 在楼顶

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误，以及各种天马行空的脑洞。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》的现代AU（Alternative Universe）同人。
> 
> 【类型】悬疑/动作/吐槽/恶搞/YY
> 
> 【警告】AU；流行小说文风；乍看奇异的人物亲缘关系；无视起源的人物姓与名的混搭。
> 
> 【首发日期】2011年5月
> 
> 【说明】本篇是“罪与罚”（又称“讨债”）系列的第三部，从第二部开始看也完全可以看懂；这个系列的故事包含很多向其它影视与同人作品的致敬（与恶搞），值得一提的是Mirrordance的魔戒现代AU同人《所有的邪恶》系列——对，雷兰德·格林尼警探又出现了！他将是本系列的最大酱油党！……
> 
> 请自由猜测登场人物都是谁。
> 
> 埃瑞克·方达（Eric Fonda）  
阿琳·芬利（Arlene Finley）  
格兰·戈登（Glenn Gordon）  
凯文·芬利（Kevin Finley）  
露西安娜·罗辛诺（Luciana Rossignol）  
洛伊德·费林格（Lloyd Fellinger）  
迈尔斯·费尔诺（Miles Fearnow）  
法兰茨·芬利（Franz Finley）  
安吉丽娜·博蒙特（Angelina Beaumont）  
……以及属于Mirrordance的雷兰德·格林尼（Leland Greene）

七月的洛杉矶，已经万万不能只用“阳光明媚”四个字来形容，特别是当你身处市中心那一撮物以稀为贵的摩天楼顶，视野所及除了蓝天白云就是钢筋水泥强化玻璃的时候。

下午两点，正是一天中最难熬的时段。尽管戴了太阳镜，联邦调查局洛杉矶分局重案组特别探员埃瑞克•方达仍然觉得阳光灿烂得刺眼。不远就是清澈见底的露天游泳池，几个泳装女子围着一个男人嬉闹，搅得水面波光粼粼，变本加厉地刺激着他那不堪重负的视网膜。

常人大概会羡慕他此刻的眼福：“美女如云”四个字，用在此情此景绝不夸张。然而不幸的是，埃瑞克•方达毕业于加州大学洛杉矶分校医学院，在他经过正规医学训练的眼中，视野里绝大多数美女都禁不起推敲。

——这一个做过隆胸，那一个搞过吸脂，金发的动过鼻梁，褐发的整过眼型……

难怪格兰说有时知识也不幸是种负担，埃瑞克如是想，暗自叹了口气。伸手拿过旁边插着五颜六色纸伞的冰镇柠檬水，他刚刚咬住吸管，一道阴影就罩了过来；不出声地又叹了口气，埃瑞克调整好表情抬起头来，结果在看清来人后一口水呛住，不由得连连咳嗽，狼狈无比。

“怎么是你？”

咫尺之外，联邦调查局洛杉矶分局重案组特别探员阿琳•芬利正低头瞪着他，眉头几乎拧成了一个结。好不容易止住了咳，埃瑞克抬起头，这才注意到她居然也穿着比基尼，肩头还搭着块雪白的浴巾，长腿一览无遗。

“……你不是休假回芝加哥了吗？”

被他这么一问，她明显一怔，接着破天荒露出了可以被形容为“心虚”的神情——而不消多问，他就发现了原因何在。

她身后还跟着一个人：被南加州的阳光晒得略见褪色，反而更加层次分明的金发，湛蓝胜过夏日晴空的双眼，年轻有为的刑事辩护律师格兰•戈登同样一副“清凉”打扮，脸上那招牌笑容还没来得及收敛。

“格兰？！”

便装执行任务的时候遇到前搭档和多年好友，按说至多要算不走运；然而当这位前搭档如今和你有点关联，这位多年好友又貌似跟这位前搭档关系可疑时，整件事就免不了要彻底变了味道。不只埃瑞克，另外两位显然也对此邂逅毫无准备，一时三人面面相觑，相对无言，直到自动门一响，又有人走了出来。

只是一眼，埃瑞克就断定此人比自己还要高出一英寸。自从父亲退役不再做Top Gun的教官，全家搬离Miramar的基地，他已经很久不曾见过如斯气质的人了——那种多年训练磨练出的风范，他绝不会认错。且不提那抢眼的红铜发色，单论身材，这个人也简直处处都打着“模范”的烙印，明明是平常到极点的旧棉布衬衫和牛仔裤，硬是衬得整个人都挺拔又匀称。

来人站在原地略一环视，目光在埃瑞克身上不易觉察地停了停，旋即再不拖延，大步到了泳池边。无视一众女子循声投来的火辣眼神，红发青年低下头开了口，对象是泳池中央那莺燕环绕的年轻男子：

“洛伊德•费林格医生？度假结束了。”

被呼作“洛伊德•费林格”的人回过身来，刹那间连下午的阳光都像是一暗。同样是曝晒过，他的金发却不像格兰的那样深浅有致，而是光亮得好像刚刚熔化拉伸成形的金丝；浅灰双眼的色调本来稍有冷酷之嫌，可是配了那张任何人都会过目不忘的俊秀脸孔，偏偏温和得难以置信。

即使在案卷中见过这个人的照片，埃瑞克还是禁不住想感叹造物主的神奇。或许论起容貌，洛伊德•费林格与阿琳那冲动的兄长、前加拿大多伦多皇家骑警队警官、现芝加哥问题巡警凯文•芬利不相上下，但比起那种锋芒毕露的逼人英俊，这种透着知性的俊秀更具亲和力，叫人一见就心生好感，不知不觉就会付出信任。

“好吧，可否告诉我你是谁？”耸了耸肩，名为洛伊德的金发青年一边靠近池边准备上岸，一边问。

“这你暂时不用知道，”红发青年伸出手去，轻而易举地就把对方拉了上来，“你现在只需要跟我走一趟。”

直到这时，埃瑞克才缓过神来。就在他眼前，他被分配监视的对象即将被人大模大样带走，他却中了邪一般没有反应——与阿琳和格兰的不期而遇，着实削弱了他的判断。急忙起身，他待要上前阻止，又想起自己不能暴露身份；进退维谷虽说只是一瞬，却已足够那两人走到了门边。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”洛伊德•费林格问。被不速之客光天化日之下揪出泳池，他似乎没有半点紧张，相反满腔货真价实的好奇。

而红发青年从鼻子里笑了一声：“医生，你觉得你比本•拉登还难找吗？”


	2. 在路上

前美国海军海豹突击队少校军官、前洛城警局重案组警探、现洛杉矶地区默默无闻的私家侦探迈尔斯•费尔诺事先设想过不下五种带走洛伊德•费林格的方案，但他没想到的是，到头来一种也没用上。情况顺利得出乎意料，这位医生自始至终都表现了异乎寻常的合作态度，与其说是在单纯服从他的“胁迫”，更像是如同亲身参与探险一样兴奋。

“你开这辆车多久了？”坐到副驾驶位置上，洛伊德饶有趣味地打量了一番边缘磨损起毛的安全带，这才把它拉过胸前，压上一尘不染的亚麻衬衫，认真扣好。

“就是我需要的那么久，”迈尔斯简短答道。事实是，他当初买这车就是二手货，现在它已经步入了第十二个年头，虽说外表毫不光鲜亮丽，内里也不美观舒适，鉴于发动机状况良好，他倒也没打算更换——私家侦探，特别是不肯接受婚外恋调查委托的私家侦探，收入可谈不上多么乐观。

“‘我需要的那么久’？”金发青年若有所思地点了点头，绽开了一个理解的微笑，“果然是你这类人的强势风格，希望一切都为你的意愿服务。”

迈尔斯眉头跳了跳，看了一眼自己的乘客：“也许我只是喜欢它给我的感觉。”

“熟悉的环境和设施会提供额外的安全感，”金发青年又点了点头，保持了方才的笑容，“这不奇怪。”

“……医生，我不是你的病人。”半晌，迈尔斯从牙缝里说，抢在黄灯变红之前通过了十字路口，“而且你的心理治疗似乎也不怎么有效——至少从你的记录看是这样。”

“人的内心世界历来是最神秘也最迷人的领域，我从不声称自己是优秀的心理医师。”半点没有寻常医师的自负，洛伊德泰然接受了迈尔斯对他专业水准的质疑，“不过，我总是尽力而为。你知道，人们永远需要帮助，即使他们有时并不自知。”

“比如泳池里那些姑娘？”迈尔斯回敬，实在按捺不住语气里的嘲讽；而洛伊德大笑起来：“长官，你可以不相信，但我确实是在开导她们：生活还可以有另外一种方式。”

“……你为什么叫我长官？”迈尔斯突然发现用两只手握方向盘需要比他印象中更大的努力。

“Monsieur，您若以为过了这么久我还看不出您至少受过严格的军事训练，那您恐怕犯了一个重大的错误。”洛伊德•费林格，曾在五个州拥有行医执照的心理医师，微笑着指出，“我真的不是个江湖骗子。”

……我巴不得你就是个江湖骗子，迈尔斯在心里无声号叫，终于开始觉得这个委托与他想像得颇有距离——寻找安吉莉娜•博蒙特，洛伊德•费林格医生失踪病人清单上的最后一个。他本以为找到这位喜欢跨州旅行，行踪飘忽不定的法裔医生才是最大的挑战，然而经此种种，他不得不怀疑自己是不是彻底错误估计了形势。

而在他身边，金发青年毫无罢休的迹象，偏偏还笑得愈发友善可亲。“你这样的风范气质，不是寻常部队训练得出的——是三角洲、绿色贝雷帽，还是海豹？”

迈尔斯目不斜视，没有作答。

“既然如此，也难怪你这么骄傲。”金发青年自言自语，“只是，骄傲是柄双刃的剑，要谨防它伤人伤己啊。”

这关你什么事？！迈尔斯很想如此反驳，末了却只是攥紧了方向盘。

“嗯，意志力也是非同一般。”医生观察道，“可以想像你是个怎样执着的人。不过，执着和偏执只有一字之差，是很容易混淆的品质——啊！”

不用他提醒，迈尔斯也发现车子偏出了车道，连忙一打方向盘，险险避过了一辆迎面而来的跑车。听着歇斯底里的鸣笛渐渐远去，洛伊德微吁了口气，居然还在微笑：“Monsieur，你想必也知道，我这边没有安全气囊，所以最好别出车祸——否则不是你被气囊卡住动弹不得，我借机遁逃，就是我因没有气囊而重伤甚至死亡。这两者应该都不是你想要的结果。”

咬紧了牙，迈尔斯觉得自己这辈子都没这么抓狂过。好不容易到了他那寒酸的办公室外，车还没停稳，洛伊德就施施然开门下去，从容进屋，毫无逃走的打算。

“真有趣。”迈尔斯进来时，金发医生已经在研究房间里的陈设，眼里有异样的亮光闪动，“以你的背景，落魄只能是选择。出了什么事，你宁愿自我放逐？”

“医生，你就别滥用理论了。”端着咖啡杯过来，迈尔斯嘴角绷得紧紧的，忍得辛苦无比。

“我有我看待事物的准则，你则有你的。”金发青年抬起眼来，“彼此都在拿自己的标准来判断对方，而这没多少人意识得到。”

把咖啡杯往对方面前一放，迈尔斯几乎是落荒而逃。而轻微的瓷杯碰撞声后，背后传来了洛伊德的悠长叹息。

“唉，果然是速溶的……我知道我有过度讲究生活质量的嫌疑，monsieur，可是你也要知道，过度不讲究其实也可以解释为一种心理上的缺陷……”

直到在门口站定，迈尔斯才长出了口气，然而不等他放松，就见一辆警车风驰电掣穿过破旧街区，在他面前的街边吱地一声停了下来。车门开处，跳出一个身材颀长的黑发青年，一眼看见他，立刻三步并作两步奔了过来。

“迈尔斯！格林尼刚刚告诉我，你居然去市中心最有名的俱乐部之一抓人？”

前美国海军海豹突击队少校军官、前洛城警局重案组警探、现洛城警局SWAT教官法兰茨•芬利显然是匆匆赶来，训练时的制服还没换掉。

“你大概不知道，这人是联邦调查局重点监视的对象，你这样非法限制他的人身自由，会给你自己带来大麻烦的——”

“你要带他走？”不等法兰茨说完，迈尔斯就忙不迭为这位故交好友打开了门，“没问题。”

没想到迈尔斯如此好说话，法兰茨准备好的说辞完全没派上用场。一时瞠目结舌，眼看着红发的好友以前所未有的殷勤热情把那金发青年领出门来，塞进警车后座，如蒙大赦地关上车门，法兰茨终于回过神来，怀疑地皱起了眉：“迈尔斯，他有什么不对吗？”

“到时候你就知道了。”迈尔斯直起腰如释重负地说，嘴角不由得一抽。然而当他心满意足地回头看时，却是一口气噎在了胸口。

洛伊德•费林格斜靠在警车完全算不得舒适的后座上，俊秀脸孔依旧纯洁好似天使，浅灰眼眸却不知何时已经合上——大概是说了太多的话，又拒绝了品质低劣的咖啡，他精疲力尽地睡着了。


	3. 在场边

这一天的开端，对前加拿大多伦多皇家骑警队警官、前芝加哥问题巡警、现洛城警局K-9分队[1]警官凯文•芬利来说，跟过去两个星期一样乏善可陈。

“还是照常去训练你的警犬吗？”

坐在警车副驾驶座位上的年轻女子问。她大约二十几岁年纪，一头顺滑的黑发，神情举止却有种超出她实际年龄的成熟沉稳。

“不然还能干什么？我总不能带着露西安娜去违法执勤。”在她身边，制服笔挺的警官不耐烦地答道。凯文•芬利警官不管在哪里都是引人注目的存在，即使开着警车困在交通阻塞的车流里也不例外——过往司机不管是男是女，但凡注意到他，都免不了要多看两眼。

“警官，你能不能考虑给你的狗改个名字？”安吉莉娜不出声地叹了口气，咽下了一句“原来你还知道违法两个字是什么意思”的讽刺。

两个月前凯文•芬利从父亲安排的社交晚宴上临阵脱逃，结果在芝加哥的街头遇到了安吉莉娜•博蒙特。当时天正下着大雨，从密歇根湖飘来的阴云把芝加哥市区的摩天楼群都遮住了一半，他的拉布拉多寻回犬露西安娜发现了瑟缩在门洞里、半身湿透的她，过去咬住了她的衣襟不松口……

果然是似曾相识的故事。

“为什么我的狗总喜欢给我找麻烦？”芬利警官答非所问地捶了捶方向盘，“这次也就罢了，上次——”

“你说过好几回啦。”安吉莉娜面不改色地看着车窗外，洛杉矶地区清早的街景自有其特色一面，忙碌疯狂之外不失情调，比如相邻车道上一辆奔驰车里，一个西装挺括的女子正一手握着方向盘，一手忙着涂抹口红。“那只抛弃了你的吉娃娃，还有那位你念念不忘的美丽姑娘。”

“别胡说，我哪有念念不忘——”

“连狗都取了她的名字，这还不是念念不忘？”

被戳中痛处，芬利警官一时语塞，不过很快就给一腔挫败找到了发泄的渠道。他直接打开了警笛和警灯，无视安吉莉娜的惊诧谴责，大摇大摆地驾车从车流中顺利脱身，一路畅通无阻地拐上了通往警犬训练场的正道。

“亏我刚刚还在心里感叹你也懂得‘违法’的含义。”安吉莉娜扶着额头说，第一千零一次怀疑自己怎么会和这人混在一起。

“你不是学哲学史的么？那就该知道一切事物都是辨证的。”芬利警官偏偏还不无自得。

“照这么说，你觉得你父亲故意安排你去相亲，也肯定有他的道理喽？”安吉莉娜也不示弱。

“别跟我提我家老头子！”她这话成功点燃了怨念的导火索，芬利警官即刻爆发了，“我还不知道他？管不了阿琳，就来折腾我！……还跟我提露西安娜！什么‘她是什么身份、你又是什么身份’，什么‘她是你这辈子最好的机会’，什么‘我在位你还能当巡警，我退休了你可怎么办’——难道他就这么确信我下半辈子不吃软饭就活不下去？！”

猝然意识到不对，他急忙闭上了嘴，但为时已晚。安吉莉娜强忍了半天，终究还是笑出声来，却突然想起了什么，笑容敛去的同时灰眸中掠过了一线黯然。

训练警犬的现场严禁无关人员进入，但在这位警官面前，规章制度从来都是浮云，何况他加入时间虽短，却已经博得了业务精熟的名声——公平地说，不管是骑马还是训狗，这位被亲生父亲形容为“绣花枕头”的警官其实都算得上是个天才。

因此安吉莉娜才能坐在长凳上，旁观他们进行日常的训练科目。远远看去，人与狗可以用同一个词来形容：英姿飒爽。连她也不能不承认，不开口的话，外表通常是很有欺骗性的。

“啊，这就是你们的警犬训练场地吗？”

一声夸张的惊叹从门口传来，场中气氛霎时一变。凶猛倨傲的警犬们纷纷抬起头来，接着……必要时刻可以轻易咬断目标脖子的狼狗居然相继夹起尾巴伏倒在地，清一色露出了偃旗息鼓、俯首帖耳的乖巧相。而在铁栅栏门外，一个漂亮得连南加州的阳光都黯然失色的金发青年好奇地半张着嘴观望，一口洁白整齐的牙齿若隐若现。

目睹这非同寻常的一幕，连凯文•芬利都难以置信地眨了眨眼。

“难道电视上那个狗语者真不是骗人的？！”他自言自语，压根没注意金发青年身后那穿着SWAT训练服的黑发青年看见他，神色马上变得好似啃了个酸李子一般怪异，而一边的安吉莉娜已经不知不觉站了起来，脸色白得吓人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 顾名思义，K-9即是canine，K-9分队即是警犬分队。


	4. 在局里

位于西洛杉矶的联邦调查局洛杉矶地区总部大楼里，两个西装革履、道貌岸然的联邦探员正在咖啡间里压低声音进行着缺乏专业精神的讨论。

“我要解释多少遍，你才肯罢休？”特别探员阿琳•芬利几乎把咖啡纸杯捏出三重褶皱来，不过这对特别探员埃瑞克•方达显然没有多大影响：“你只解释了一遍，还语焉不详。”

“真理不用重复也是真理，正像谎言说上一万次都还是谎言。”

这让埃瑞克叹了口气：“我不是不信你——”

“那你还问？”阿琳立刻抢白了一句，“再说，我刚才告诉你的就是事实。”

“你父亲说你哥哥从芝加哥警局辞职，下落不明，所以你就取消了度假计划留在洛杉矶？”埃瑞克复述道，实在不明白她怎会认为这解释听起来很可信，“我以为你回去是要看你父亲——”

“我家老头子才不需要人看！这么多年我都在千方百计避免被他盯上。”阿琳嗤之以鼻，“若是凯文在，还能替我吸引一下他的注意力，既然凯文不在，我当然不能去自投罗网。”

“好吧，那格兰又是怎么回事？”意识到她一家的思维方式都可能与自己相去甚远，埃瑞克明智地决定远离他们的家庭纠纷。

“我和他只是偶遇，”她愤怒地说，脸上却多了可疑的红晕，“他说要去见客户——”

令人头大如斗的对话就在这时被手机的铃声打断了。埃瑞克接起来听了两秒钟，挂断通话，再抬眼时不知是喜是忧：“洛城警局找到洛伊德•费林格了，已经把他带到了楼下。”

阿琳闻言眉尖一扬：“这不是正好吗？省得你还得跟上司交代怎么光天化日之下跟丢了人。”

“问题在于，”埃瑞克深吸了口气，“我们还没有足够逮捕他的证据。”

不过，稍后这便被证明远不是他最该担心的问题。当电梯门在他们面前敞开，里外的人们乍一照面，当即都是一怔。

“法兰茨！”

这不但是埃瑞克第一次见阿琳跟人亲近得没半点保留，也是他第一次见她表现得像个十几岁的疯丫头。几乎是直扑过去，她大笑着搂住那穿着洛城警局SWAT制服的警官的脖子，而对方被猝不及防这么一抱，居然半步也没后退，相反还若无其事地拍了拍她的肩。

“好久不见了，阿琳。”轻易招架着比自己只矮半头的堂妹，法兰茨一边走出电梯一边忍不住微笑，语气里不自觉带上了几分宠溺，“我听说你在洛杉矶，但没来得及——”

“每次都跟我妹妹装出这个肉麻样子！”随着这恼火的声音，凯文•芬利警官的英俊面孔从法兰茨背后探了出来，“记着，你再怎么深情款款，她也是我妹妹！”

“一半血缘的妹妹，”法兰茨头也不回地纠正，而阿琳霍然抬起了头：“凯文！你怎么在这里？”

“这要问你这位正直负责的堂兄，”芬利警官眼望别处，满腔讽刺。

一旦认清这新面孔的陌生人是谁，埃瑞克迅速提醒自己贯彻“不要干涉芬利家内务”这一根本原则，径直忽略了他们三人，向后面那金发的俊秀青年打了招呼：“你好，洛伊德•费林格医生。”

“你好。私家侦探，洛城警局，SWAT，现在又是联邦调查局？”洛伊德风度翩翩地迈出了电梯，联邦调查局的廉价水磨石地板在他脚下如同昂贵的纯毛红地毯，“我觉得，我最近受欢迎的程度出人意料。对了，警官，”他歪头对芬利警官说，连这么一个寻常的动作都做得完美无缺，“代我向安吉莉娜问好。她似乎是在躲着我，如果可能，麻烦你转告她：我们上次谈完，还没约定下次见面的时间。”

“你……你莫非就是安吉莉娜的心理医生？！”听了这话，芬利警官愣了两秒钟后倏地跨出了电梯，声调骤然提高了，“那么就是你告诉她，‘两个人之间的鸿沟，只靠爱情未必能够跨越’？！”

被他如此一吼，金发医生无辜地眨了眨眼：“啊，有什么不对吗？”

“当然不对！”芬利警官咆哮，电梯门在他背后缓缓合上，“她和她未婚夫之间有什么鸿沟？这都什么年代了，你还宣扬那套门当户对的陈腐观念！不是说法国闹腾自由平等比这里还厉害么？原来都是双重标准？”

“这要对外行解释，可是说来话长——我们完全可以从‘鸿沟’的精确定义开始探讨。”洛伊德耐心等他吼完，温和地笑笑，浅灰眼瞳里闪着只能用“睿智”来形容的光彩，整个人好似知性的化身，“但在那之前，警官，我对你更有兴趣——我看得出，你个人对门当户对这个概念相当敏感，这是因为过去的经历吗？”

“……这关你什么事？！”一愕之下，芬利警官不假思索地质问——正是先前迈尔斯•费尔诺险些出口的心声。

“那经历对你来说是刻骨铭心？”可惜他面前的人不是芝加哥街头的混混，丝毫不为他的凶相所动，“啊……原来还不止如此。失去以为已经拥有的确实不是易事，你又不是可以优雅处理逆境的人。”

“胡说，我从来没想过要靠着露西安娜——”

“她的名字是露西安娜？”洛伊德微一扬眉，同情地点了点头，“不要紧张，现代社会更强调脑力带来的个体差异，男性依靠女性并不是什么耻辱。”

“你……你这是在侮辱我的人格！”芬利警官几乎要跳脚了。

“不，他是在侮辱你的智商，”听到这里，阿琳终于忍无可忍，“虽然你本来也没什么智商可言。”

面对此情此景，埃瑞克突然觉得头疼，那感觉活像在餐馆里点了生菜沙拉，端上来的却赫然是一盆油炸鸡翅膀。“医生，我们希望和您谈一谈。”

“按照法律，没有律师在场，我可以拒绝与你们交谈。”如果这世上有人连拒绝也能做得迷人，费林格医生无疑是个中翘楚。

恰在此时，叮地一声，电梯门又一次敞开了。应声走出的是格兰•戈登，一副精明干练的职业打扮，浑身都像在散发着正义与良善的纯洁之光。

“各位，我是洛伊德•费林格医生的律师。”


	5. 在人前

这么多年来，埃瑞克•方达从没为联邦调查局的咖啡自豪过，今次就更不例外。隔着单向玻璃，他望着一墙之隔的讯问室，那里金发的医生和金发的律师并肩坐在铝合金桌边，不约而同把咖啡杯挪到了远处，看样子连闻闻味道都会叫他们反胃。格兰•戈登不消说是一派胸有成竹的安逸架势，洛伊德•费林格则更胜一筹——简单乏味的折叠椅也被他坐得好似雍容华丽的王座。大概是等得久了，格兰压低声音不知说了句什么，两人一起大笑起来，连日光灯的单调光照也不能让他们的金发减色半分，反射出的光彩几欲迷乱人眼。

已经记不清是第几次叹气，埃瑞克只觉得手头这个案子的发展走向之诡异，着实只能用四个字来形容：匪夷所思。

其实案件本身并不复杂。洛伊德•费林格，法裔，拥有美国、法国和加拿大三重国籍，曾在美国五个州取得行医执照，虽然年纪轻轻，却已是大受欢迎的心理医生。

惟一的问题是，他的病人下落不明的概率比别的医生都要高些。

萨凡纳，新奥尔良，西雅图，芝加哥，最后是洛杉矶。每个城市都有人在接受过费林格医生的心理治疗后销声匿迹，而当这个数字达到两位数时，终于引起了联邦调查局的注意。

埃瑞克是医学院出身，又曾在行为科学组工作（虽然只是短短的两个月），被分配接手此案是顺理成章的事。然而初步调查之后，他惊讶地发现，不管表面多么可疑，实际上没有任何证据能把这位医生跟诸多病人的失踪直接联系起来。

何况他现在亲眼见到了洛伊德本人……

这是什么兆头？埃瑞克很想敲敲自己的头。连常规谈话都没试试就开始心生疑窦，这可不是办案的正确态度。而偏偏就在这时，他那多年的好友扭过头向这边意味深长地一笑；即使明知格兰没可能看穿那层玻璃，埃瑞克还是不由得抽了抽嘴角。

他万万没有想到，这小子居然会是费林格医生的律师……等等，阿琳说格兰那天是要去“见客户”，莫非楼顶那尴尬的邂逅，当真是个美丽的巧合？

他刚想到这里，阿琳就推开门走了进来。

“露西安娜刚刚给我打了电话。”她告诉他，表情却说不出地奇怪，“你肯定记得她吧？露西安娜•罗辛诺——现在我们大概该叫她露西安娜•博蒙特了。她和她丈夫要来洛杉矶度假，今晚到达。”

“为什么是我？”

等在傍晚的洛杉矶国际机场二号候机大厅门口，不得不忍受来往人流的频频注目（其中相当一部分可以归类为媚眼），凯文•芬利警官咬牙切齿地抱怨，看上去已经到了爆发的边缘。

“机场接人这种事就忙不迭推给我，还说什么‘明天要工作’，这全都是托词！我难道白天就不用努力工作？！”

安吉莉娜•博蒙特站在他身边，只顾低头读着一本《罪与罚》：“承认你其实很想来就有那么难？”

“谁说我想来！都是法兰茨那假正经，每次出现都是那副大义凛然的嘴脸，我妹妹还总跟他那么亲近——”

“那你就说说看，罗辛诺小姐——不，博蒙特夫人——既然富可敌国，怎么会要人来接。”安吉莉娜沉着反问，视线仍没离开书本，“别告诉我你没想过。”

然而隔了一刻，安吉莉娜也没听见芬利警官答话。抬起眼，她发现他正瞪着她，比一般女人还漂亮、却没有半点脂粉气的眼睛里竟然点燃了一星智慧的火花：“安吉莉娜，你也姓博蒙特？”

这个人的反射弧究竟有多长？安吉莉娜怀疑真正答案会是何等惊人。

“那比诺埃•博蒙特是你什么人？”

合上书，安吉莉娜微笑了：“他是我一个远房堂亲。”

显示航班信息的诸多屏幕上，来自多伦多的航班状态已经更新。没等多久，他们就见昔日的露西安娜•罗辛诺、现在的露西安娜•博蒙特穿过洛杉矶国际机场那跟“光鲜”二字全然无缘的黯淡走廊，挡了半张脸的宽大墨镜也遮不住风华绝代，而在她身旁，比诺埃•博蒙特神采飞扬，再不是当初从莫桑比克狼狈归来的落魄模样。

紧跟在她脚边的吉娃娃仿佛是察觉了什么，抬起头来四面环顾，在看见芬利警官和安吉莉娜后兴奋地汪汪叫了两声。被它如此一提醒，露西安娜向这边回过头来，然而不等新欢旧爱的戏码开场，一个安吉莉娜此刻最不想听到的声音就从大厅另一面传了过来。

“啊，露西安娜，好久不见。”

人群纷纷为那金发的俊秀青年让路，如同摩西面前的红海。洛伊德•费林格医生显然和露西安娜•罗辛诺熟悉非常，两人眨眼就交换了一连串的法语问候，言笑晏晏，登时成了瞩目的焦点。

“这医生还真是阴魂不散！”

那位医生一出现，安吉莉娜就悄悄躲到了芬利警官身后，而听着这酸溜溜的恼火评价，她纵使心乱如麻，依旧禁不住想笑——就算真是阴魂，洛伊德•费林格只怕也是世上最有魅力的阴魂。

而寒暄过后，洛伊德在看到比诺埃•博蒙特时微微一怔，接着绽开了真诚的笑颜。

“Monsieur，真没想到我们会这样再见。”


	6. 在店中

“我找到她了。”

良久，电话那端才传来回应：“你确定？”

“但愿你这不是在质疑我的业务水准？”私家侦探迈尔斯•费尔诺低声笑了笑，视线一秒也不曾离开对面咖啡厅里或坐或站，醒目无比的一行人。那毫无疑问是个引人注目的组合：除了他有过一路之缘的洛伊德•费林格、一位他素未谋面的黑发男子，还有个姑娘堪称他生平所见美女之最。但此刻对他来说，谁也不及那个隐在这群光彩照人的同伴背后的沉默女子重要。“要我去跟她交涉吗？”

“不，你只需要告诉我她在哪里。”电话那端的声音坚定起来了，“从前是我愚蠢地离开了她。同样的错误，我不能再犯。”

切断通话，迈尔斯靠在Barnes & Noble书店的流行杂志书架边，从纸杯里喝了口咖啡认真品了品，不得不承认那啰嗦又挑剔的医生也不是全无道理——星巴克的咖啡虽说在某些人眼中同样上不得台面，但若比起他办公室里的雀巢速溶，确实味道和口感都要像样许多。

“你就这么明目张胆地跟踪，当我们都是死的吗？”

一声低喝响起的同时，迈尔斯觉得肩头一沉，但他没有答话，而是先斜眼打量了一下那只搭上肩膀的手，这才慢吞吞看向来人。那是一张熟面孔——他见这个人跟安吉莉娜•博蒙特一同出现已有几次，何况那远超平均水准的英俊容貌想忘记也难。

“哪怕我真那么想，也没什么不对。就比如你，从你自以为秘密地离开他们到现在，已经够死十几次了。”喝光剩下的咖啡，迈尔斯随手把空纸杯准确无误地抛进不远处的垃圾筒，直起身离开了倚着的书架。只是这么一个简单的动作，他便不露痕迹地摆脱了那人的掌握。“还有，你要反跟踪的话，领着只吉娃娃可不是什么好主意。”

那人本来已经反应敏捷地逼上一步，想要再抓住他，结果听了这话，不由得停下来狐疑地打量着周围。而就在他眼前，一只小狗从书架后探出头来，郁闷地叫了一声。

不无嘲讽地勾起了一边嘴角，迈尔斯旁若无人地转身离去，背后传来了那人气急败坏的训斥：

“喂，你不是早决定跟她跑了吗？现在还跟着我想干什么？”

“洛伊德，你居然认得比诺埃？”露西安娜坐在角落里的低靠背木椅上，已经入乡随俗地换了南加州常见的T恤牛仔裤和凉拖，黑发也简单地扎成了一个马尾。即便如此，天生丽质还是遮掩不住，只是一会儿功夫，她就收获了无数惊艳的目光。“你们什么时候见过？”

“这可说来话长，”洛伊德微笑着回忆，“那还是我在莫桑比克旅行的时候。比起别的非洲国家，那里的热带草原另有一番风情……”

“沼泽也必定是别具一格，”比诺埃•博蒙特插了一句，“我到现在也不明白你为什么一个人跑到那里去。”

被发配去研究鬣狗种群结构的学者碰巧救出了陷在沼泽里不得脱身的野游爱好者，这故事如果不是发生在一个非洲南部的贫穷国家，大概连茶余饭后的谈资都算不上，然而却于阴差阳错中改变了许多人的命运——作为报答，洛伊德•费林格医生帮助比诺埃•博蒙特返回了多伦多，有情人终成眷属的同时，也顺带着创造了失意者——比如……

“你果然还是老样子，洛伊德。”心照不宣地换了话题，露西安娜笑着感叹，“对什么都觉得好奇，见什么都想探索。从小你就说过，要走遍世界每一个角落。”

金发的医生爽朗地笑了起来：“也许这正是我前生朝思暮想却不可得的奢侈啊。”望着玻璃橱窗外洛杉矶的夜景，他有点出神，笑容渐渐凝在了唇边。“……我所见过的一切，你们不会相信。”半晌，他轻声说，“客机的残骸从世贸双塔高耸入云的残躯上燃烧着坠落。我看过皎洁的月光洒在长城上，照亮了那绵延千里的雄伟剪影。而随着时间流逝，所有那些时刻都将失落……就像雨中的泪痕。”[1]

他温和的嗓音仿佛挟着无法言传的魔力，只是这样娓娓道来，却瞬间牢牢攫住了听者的心神。时空的界限在眼前模糊起来，就像他的声音为他们开启了一扇古老又现代的大门，而门的另一边，是个超越想像的瑰丽世界。

“那么，你直到现在还没回到你爱的姑娘身边？”许久，比诺埃才回过神来，打破了沉默，“你说过，你出发去环游世界的时候，她没有跟随。”

洛伊德闻言朝他看来，然而在他回答之前，咖啡店的门就被人大力拉开了。服务生的问候声中，一个年轻男子急步走了进来，绺绺金发翘曲着，尽管凌乱又不服帖，却只显得生机蓬勃，半点没有邋遢之嫌。停在店中央，他喘了口气，立刻焦急地左顾右盼起来，明显是在寻找什么人；而他的搜寻没花多久就有了结果。

径直走过几张摆放得错落有致的咖啡桌，他在那始终眼望窗外一言不发的黑发女子面前止住了脚步，开口时带着轻微的法国口音。

“安吉莉娜，原谅我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 这几句是仿照《银翼杀手》中的台词写的。


	7. 在心底

他永远也忘不了清晨阳光中的她，以及那个最后的夜晚，他们坐在密歇根湖岸边，她的容颜倒映在水中，一颗星点缀在她发间。

他最初遇见她，是在西北大学的校园。他来是为了与校方讨论一笔合作研究的捐款，早起沿着湖边的山崖散步，突发奇想决定试试多年攀岩磨练出的身手，而她刚巧路过，以为他是不慎落崖，不假思索地扑过来向他伸出了手，全没想到如果他是真的遇险、她此举只会把自己也卷入险境。

可是他看着她的眼睛——明亮的灰，初升朝阳的火焰在其中闪烁——却鬼使神差地握住了她的手，任她“帮”他爬回崖顶，隐瞒了真相。

他推迟了当天所有的安排，只为能让她带他走遍校园。味道焦糊的咖啡、粗制滥造的三明治、甜得可怕的冰激凌，他一概甘之如饴，平生第一次发现这些东西其实别有风味。然而入夜，他从湖岸边归来，与她恋恋不舍地互道晚安、切断通话，却不由得久久伫立在窗边，呆望平静无波的湖面。

她或许对他是何人毫无概念，他却心如明镜：他和她，不属于同一个世界。他的家在地球的另一面，他的姓氏就是庞大财富与权力的代表。德•弗朗家族涉猎十几个行业，其中对珠宝加工和制药更是拥有几近统治的地位；她则只是专攻哲学史的博士研究生，背景平平，前途不明。

第二天他逃也似地离开，不告而别，以为这样就可以把她轻易抛在身后。不过是个意外，他对自己说。很快他就会飞过半个地球，重返过去觥筹交错美女如云的生活，那一天不久就会变作万千美好回忆中的一个，偶尔才会从记忆的长河里浮现。

可是他错了。这世上无数人枉自为健忘所苦，他却发现，忘记是种不可企及的奢侈。

他终于忍不住又拨了那个熟悉的号码，可是话线的那一端却不再有人接听，只余“您拨打的号码已经停止使用”那礼貌而平板的录音。

“博蒙特小姐搬走了，”他辗转联系到了她的住处，公寓楼的管理员却这样告诉他，“结清了房租，没留邮件转寄地址。”

他突然发现，没有了她，那个城市也魅力不再。当他又一次途径那座风之城，他于夜半时分从客机的头等舱里俯瞰大地上那片貌似没有边际的璀璨灯火，过去他觉得那景象有种叫人心醉神驰的美，现在却觉得它冰冷无情，如同亿万光年外无时无刻不在诞生消亡的浩渺繁星。

那一刻他下了决心。他再不要回到那个没有她的城市，哪怕只是作为匆匆而过的旅人。

有那么一段时间，她没法静心去做任何事。因为不管她在做什么，总会莫名其妙神游物外，脑海里来去盘旋反反复复，都是同一个疑问。

为什么？为什么他销声匿迹，甚至吝啬一句“再见”？

又或许，其实她不想知道理由。有的时候，存在一个理由比完全没有理由更加令人精疲力尽。

她选择洛伊德•费林格医生来做心理咨询，纯属偶然。随着时间推移，她不再一次次走神，一夜夜无眠，但她也不想活在一次邂逅的阴影里——那样做的话，任谁都会嘲笑是毫无疑问的愚蠢。

她万万没有想到，他会对她说：恐怕我能说的，对你而言不算什么安慰。

我并没要求安慰，她反射性地否认，完全忘记了她面前的人是什么职业。我为什么需要安慰呢？

而他望着她，浅灰的眼瞳中浮起了理解和另一种感情……他后来称之为爱，她却始终称之怜悯。

您不会以为我不知道吧，mademoiselle？难道那位幸运的人不正是我的弟弟？啊，您不知道……这其实不能怪您。艾洛伊德•德•弗朗是我的弟弟。我们写在护照上的姓氏不同，那只是因为我选择了一种远离我们家族显赫背景的生活方式。

他为她解释了他们之间的差异，详细而耐心。末了，他看着她诚挚感叹。

唉，mademoiselle，这么一来，来自我的任何安慰，你只怕都会看作居高临下的怜悯。

你难道不是吗？她针锋相对，靠着仅存的一点点骄傲强咽下了苦涩与泪水。

Mademoiselle，我知道我的弟弟爱你。他离开你，不是为了感情，而是因为理智。“Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment, chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie.”[1]爱情的快乐只是片刻，痛苦却是一生。

她起身离去，未留一言。

“安吉莉娜，原谅我。”

此刻在洛杉矶一家名不见经传的咖啡店里，他找到了她。她瞪着他，像是不能相信眼中所见；而他匆忙又笨拙地伸出手，替她擦去了夺眶而出的眼泪：“Ne pleure pas……别哭。”

而眼望这一幕，洛伊德•费林格医生轻声笑了：“L'absence diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu.‘分离令寻常热情消弭，却令刻骨真爱更深；正如风可熄灭蜡烛，却也能点燃火焰。’”

“各位，我是洛城警局的雷兰德•格林尼警探。”

随着这带着明显英国口音的语声，又一个金发修剪得整整齐齐的青年走了进来。

“很抱歉打扰你们，但这位小姐万里迢迢赶来，我想我们不该让她等待。”

看清了他身后那金发姑娘的容颜，有那么一个瞬间，历来从容不迫、宠辱不惊的医生也像是石化了。四目相对了一刻，是她先开了口，还抢在他之前：“我做了决定：你爱的世界，我也想去看看。”

而他怔了怔，接着就绽开了连最灿烂的焰火也不能匹敌的明亮笑颜。

“Après mon monde va être complet.”[2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment  
chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie.”  
The pleasure of love lasts only a moment  
The pain of love lasts a lifetime.  
[2] “Après mon monde va être complet.”  
Then my world will be complete.“那么我的世界就完整了。”


	8. 在世间

不管是规模大小还是美观程度，圣莫尼卡码头那摩天轮都不能说是一流的——事实是，埃瑞克认为它连中游都算不上，灯光装饰还经常额外反映着经营者的恶趣味。不幸的是，这一点也不妨碍它成为圣莫尼卡的标志性景观之一，游客趋之若鹜不说，还频频出现在各类宣传品明信片上，甚至灾难片里的世界末日景象，动辄也有它一席之地。

此刻站在离这著名景点不远的码头上，埃瑞克抬头看着它慢条斯理地转动，一个个吊厢在他眼中就像挂在巨型车轮上的彩色铃铛，而靠着继承自飞行员老爸的优异视力，他看得清坐在里面的人们，哪怕最高处也不例外。艾洛伊德和安吉莉娜相依相偎，没有更多言语，仿佛如此就已心满意足，露西安娜和比诺埃亦然。洛伊德和阿曼达•德•瓦伦泰并头眺望海天的尽处，深浅两种色调的金发在夏日的阳光中格外耀眼。

凭着这些人，这摩天轮今天吸引了艳羡目光无数，终于做到了实至名归。

“你为什么不去？”靠在栏杆上，格兰迎着海风快活地问他，“多么浪漫的情调。”

那大概是因为你选择性无视了某些人，埃瑞克想。撇开那些称得上有“浪漫情调”的，他可还看得清清楚楚：一个吊厢里凯文•芬利警官膝头坐着一只小狗，旁边是法兰茨•芬利警官那位红发醒目、身材高挑的私家侦探好友迈尔斯•费尔诺；从前者一脸的挫败和后者嘴角的浅笑，不难推断他们刚刚结束了又一场争执，至于谁占了上风则是显而易见。而在邻近的吊厢里，阿琳正兴高采烈地把近海上点点漫游的白帆指给法兰茨看，两人发色相同，瞳色一致，连容貌也有七八分相似，若是不明真相，定会以为他们是亲兄妹。

“费林格那些失踪的病人都找到了？”咫尺之外，雷兰德•格林尼警探同样望着缓缓转动的摩天轮，阳光下那双蓝眼清澈如同天际的海水。

“都找到了，”不知为何，埃瑞克忽然有点好奇这位警探的眼中所见，“除了博蒙特小姐，五个去了欧洲旅行，三个分别迁去了蒙大拿、科罗拉多和阿拉斯加工作，还有四个干脆是去了南美洲度长假。”

“别告诉我他把自己那爱好旅游的毛病传染给了病人，”闻言格兰笑出了声，而埃瑞克耸了耸肩：“如果他们都坚持说是想体验不一样的人生，我也只好说这不是联邦调查局的管辖范围。”

不知是谁往角落里老旧的点歌机中丢了一个硬币，那首六十年代的007电影主题曲带着沙沙声飘荡在周围，登时南加州的蓝天白云像是变作了黑白电影里的场景，平添了怀旧的韵味。

来自俄罗斯，怀着爱意，我奔向你

自与你分别，我周游世界

如今已睿智成熟许多

我一定要从俄罗斯归来，满怀爱意

我见过大千世界，众生百相，

也曾片刻微笑

却忘不掉你的音容笑貌

只是年轻气盛令我缄口，

唯恐你拒绝，

不肯把我对你的爱流露

我曾奔赴俄罗斯，然而彼时彼地

突然知道你会再度在意

漂泊已经结束

我奔向你，来自俄罗斯，满怀爱意[1]

三个人静静听着，远近的欢声笑语都成了这古老曲调的陪衬。

“很应景，不是么？”最后，格林尼微笑了，“我们只需为它换一个标题。”

仍然是怀着爱意，不过是来自洛杉矶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
[1] 007电影《俄罗斯之恋》的主题曲，歌词译者高仕艳（http://blog.yam.com/coollfy/article/7132819），有少量调整。  
From Russia with love I fly to you  
Much wiser since my goodbye to you  
I've traveled the world to learn  
I must return from Russia with love  
I've seen places,  
faces and smiled for a moment  
But oh,you haunted me so  
Still my tongue tied young pride  
Would not let my love for you show  
In case you'd say no  
To Russia I flew, but there and then  
I suddenly knew you'd care again.  
My running around is through  
I fly to you from Russia with love.


End file.
